


Stunt Doubles

by dragonofdispair



Series: Toy Stories [4]
Category: Hot Wheels - Fandom, Minions (2015), My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Photocomic, Photography, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5150351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofdispair/pseuds/dragonofdispair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scale issues are a thing. So is toy store availability.</p><p>(And Prowl definitely subscribes to the Rule of Cool.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first I was thinking to post every comic strip separately to preserve a timeline, but then I added a second chapter to Cinder and decided that timelines were overrated.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I don't know when I started calling them hamster-cars, but the toys followed suit. We're talking about the Hot Wheels cars


	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guest starring Iron Man from the Mini!Avengers, Skywarp, and a handful of Minions.


End file.
